Life's Song
by Streampebble
Summary: This is the story of Chaya. Follow her from kit to leader of her tribe to warrior of ThunderClan.
1. The Birth

_**The Eachway Tribe**_

Leader **Nakato-**black and white she-cat

Deputy **Neo-**light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat **Mbali-**pretty white she-cat

Warriors **Nontle-**silver tabby she-cat

**Nnenna-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Mercy**

**Sauda-**dark brown tabby she-cat

**Paki**-dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ige**

**Sekai-**pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Ayo**

**Tapiwa-**brown and white she-cat

**Tafari-**light gray she-cat

**Thema-**gray and white she-cat

**Tendai-**white she-cat

**Yaa-**pale gray she-cat

**Zuri- **molted brown she-cat

**Zola-**black and white she-cat

Apprentices **Mercy-**dark gray she-cat with white paws

**Ige**-dark brown she-cat with black paws

**Ayo-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens **Bellona-**light gray she-cat

**Briget-**light brown tabby she-cat, mother of **Adesha** (pretty tortoiseshell she-cat), **Alicia** (light brown tabby she-cat), and **Zeus** (brown and black tom)

**Aaliyah-**white she-cat, mother of** Adaeze** (white she-cat with brown patches), **Ife (**black and white she-cat) and **Lana** (pale gray she-cat)

Elders **Abby-**battle-scarred white she-cat with a black face

Bellona groaned as her last kit slid onto the moss. A light gray tabby she-cat. Mbali purred gently,

"Another she-cat Bellona,"

Bellona drew her litter close to her. A light gray tabby she-cat, a brown tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a black she-cat.

"The gray one's name is Chaya. The tom's name is Adonis. The tortoiseshell's name is Kunto and the black one is Albani." Bellona meowed.

Aaliyah purred.

"They're so beautiful Bellona. I wonder what Ajax would say about them. He'll meet Adonis but his daughters won't meet him." She meowed.

Adesha and Alicia raced up to Bellona's nest.

"More kits to play with!" Adesha squealed.

"They're too little Mousebrain!" Alicia retorted.

Briget rolled her eyes.

"Let the new kits rest! Go play with Zeus!" she growled.

"Briget I told you about growling at your kits. They beg me to take them from you when you're at gatherings." Aaliyah hissed.

Bellona curled herself around her kits and slept while her denmates argued.


	2. The Death

**Read "Picking on the Warriors" by Moore12. I really want someone to do that with my stories. Whoever does get a plushie of every character I made and will make. Come on please? Thank you. Don't forget to tell me. You know I don't own warriors. All of the names mean something so tell me what they mean. Whatever one you get right you get that plushie.**

Chaya opened her bright blue eyes. The sun was shining so bright the little tabby had to turn her head. Chaya first spotted Alicia. The light brown tabby was sleeping silently beside her sister Adesha. The tortoiseshell was stirring slightly. She opened her eyes looked around and went back to sleep. She then saw Zeus. He was the only tom besides Adonis. Moss was sticking to his brown and black pelt. Briget was a light brown cat who blended in with the den. Aaliyah was a white cat with a tiny brown fleck on her nose. Ife was on her back curled into a ball. She had sleek black and white fur. Lana was the only one of Aaliyah's kits that didn't have white in their pelt. She was pure pale gray. Adaeze was sleeping beside her. Together they were a puddle of white, brown, and gray.

_Like muddy water with sun shining on it._ Chaya thought.

She twisted around and saw her sister Kunto. Kunto was tortoiseshell. Chaya's world was opening up as she became used to seeing. Albani was all black. She was the closest to their mother. Bellona a beautiful light gray she-cat with stripes on that dappled in the small sunlight that streamed from the roof. Aaliyah and Briget were not nearly as beautiful. Chaya suddenly glanced around for her brother Adonis. He was brown and he had huge ears. Chaya glanced at herself. She was a fluffy light gray tabby. Her pelt wasn't sleek like Bellona but she had the same markings.

"Good morning Chaya" Aaliyah yawned.

She began washing her pelt and stopped in mid-stroke. "Bellona! Chaya's eyes are open!" she yowled softly, so not to wake the entire camp. Bellona's eyes flew open. They were blue.

"Chaya your eyes are so beautiful. They're blue just like mine." Bellona purred.

"She's you Bellona." Aaliyah purred.

Briget woke up and glared at Chaya.

"Yay a new kit to yowl at all hours of the night." She growled mockingly.

Alicia and Adesha woke at Briget's sudden movement. Alicia had blue eyes and  
Adesha had green ones. Zeus blinked amber eyes and curled back up in a ball. A dark gray cat with white paws padded in the den with a squirrel, a mouse, and a thrush. Briget snatched the thrush.

"Briget, Bellona should have the thrush. She has the most kits and the youngest." Aaliyah meowed.

"There's a squirrel right there Aaliyah now shut up and worry about your three and not Bellona. She can get her own fresh-kill if she's still hungry." Briget growled. Aaliyah rolled her eyes, took the mouse, and bit into her fresh-kill.

"Don't worry Aaliyah that thrush looks half feathers to me." Bellona whispered.

Aaliyah blinked gratefully and looked at her kits. Adaeze, Lana, and Ife woke up at the smell of fresh-kill. Briget moaned.

"There's something wrong with this fresh-kill."

She stumbled to the entrance of the nursery and began retching violently.

"Alicia, go find Mbali!" Aaliyah ordered.

The tabby slinked around her mother and raced across the camp. Briget collapsed and Adesha gasped. Zeus put his tail on his sister's shoulder. Adonis, Albani, and Kunto were the last to wake up. Bellona wrapped her tail around Adesha and Zeus. Alicia returned with who Chaya guessed to be Mbali. She was pure white and Mbali put her paws on Briget's chest.

"She's dead." The cat meowed grimly. Aaliyah and Bellona looked grim.

"I'll tell Zuri." Aaliyah meowed.

Aaliyah slipped out of the den and a wail of grief was heard. Mbali began to drag Briget's body into the center of the clearing.

"Can we show Bellona's kits around camp?" Adaeze asked eagerly.

Aaliyah nodded numbly.

"Come on!" Adaeze squeaked.

Chaya didn't move. Briget's death was so sudden. She padded to the thrush and flipped it over. Red berries were inside. Bellona's eyes were a fit of rage.

"Chaya get away!" she yowled and brushed Chaya into the protection of her belly with Zeus and Adesha. The two kits were silent compared to their natural talkatively from what Chaya had been hearing. Alicia was solemn as she gazed at her mother's body.

"Go play kits" Aaliyah whispered. Adesha and Zeus numbly shuffled to the door with Alicia trailing behind. Chaya raced behind and glanced at Alicia.


End file.
